Tabú
by Takaita Hiwatari
Summary: Tras recordar las enseñanzas de Ero sennin, Naruto decide averiguar si Sasuke ha caído en las redes de alguno de los tres tabúes del ninja: sake, mujeres y dinero. ¿Lo descubrirá?


**Importante:** Todos mis trabajos tienen todos los derechos reservados en Safe Creative. Mi fanfic está protegido por las leyes de copyright y tratados internacionales.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y cía. pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic, **sin ánimo de lucro**.

**Advertencias:** POV Naruto. Shonen ai (relaciones sentimentales entre hombres) Basado en el primer Naruto (el Naruto pequeño)

**TABÚ:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

─_Los tres tabúes del ninja son: el sake, las mujeres y el dinero._

Desde hace rato las palabras de Ero sennin me han venido a la cabeza. En realidad no sé por qué. Camino por la calle con expresión pensativa y me llevo las manos detrás de la cabeza. Puedo considerarme el mejor ninja de todo Konoha en ese aspecto. Yo no tengo ninguno de esos tres tabúes, como una vez le comenté a Ero sennin. En cambio él siente devoción por el sake, las mujeres y el dinero que se gasta en más sake y mujeres. Debería ser el peor ninja de todos, pero no lo es. Ero sennin es tan fuerte… Y de la vieja Tsunade ni se hable. Sus obsesiones son el sake y el dinero por lo que he podido ver en el poco tiempo que la conozco. Aunque debo reconocer que ella también es muy fuerte. Hay algunos ninjas aquí en Konoha que sienten debilidad por las mujeres.

─Los adultos son unos pervertidos'ttebayo ─susurré para mí mismo.

Por suerte Kakashi sensei se ve bastante normalito, no tiene pinta de pervertido. Lo único que siempre hace es estar leyendo ese dichoso libro que apuesto que no suelta ni para dormir. Me pregunto qué tendrá de interesante su contenido.

Bueno, luego está Sakura-chan. El dinero no es problema para ella, incluso es algo tacaña, ella misma lo reconoció una vez. La obsesión de Sakura-chan no es ninguno de los tres tabúes, sino que es Sasuke.

Y ahora que pienso en Sasuke… me pregunto si Sasuke tendrá alguna debilidad por alguno de los tres tabúes. Él es un chico tranquilo y bastante serio, y nunca le he visto haciendo nada llamativo, pero tal vez tiene una faceta oculta que no le gustaría que se supiera para no perder su imagen perfecta ante los demás. O tal vez Sasuke tiene una obsesión que no tiene nada que ver con esas tres.

Ahora mismo estoy tan aburrido que sólo estoy pensando tonterías. Bostezo de forma sonora sin taparme la boca.

Me detengo, todavía con las manos detrás de la cabeza al ver a alguien conocido en el tejado de una casa cercana.

─¡Oe! ¡Ero sennin!

Él al instante deja de mirar por el catalejo y me observa algo alarmado.

─¡Ssh…! ¡Tonto! ─masculla─. No me interrumpas cuando reúno información. ─Y vuelve a mirar por su catalejo.

─Lo que decía ─me susurro a mí mismo, cruzándome de brazos con un leve mohín de disgusto─, los adultos son unos pervertidos. ─Estoy dispuesto a irme, pero no lo hago al escuchar a Ero sennin hablar con expresión llorosa, como si de un niño se tratase.

─¿Dónde se ha metido esa belleza? ¡No la encuentro! ─protesta. Segundos después veo cómo se guarda el catalejo entre la ropa y salta del tejado, cayendo frente a mí─. Esa chica era ideal. Tenía unas curvas… ─Con una expresión pervertida en su rostro comienza a mover las manos como si delineara el cuerpo de una mujer esbelta varias veces.

─Eres un Ero sennin ─murmuro serio y en cierto modo con algo de aburrimiento. Siempre era igual con este pervertido.

─¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así! ¡Soy uno de los tres sannin legendarios!

─Sí… ─murmuro. Eso realmente no me importa, para mí siempre será un pervertido.

─Tsk… mocoso. ─Tenía un tic en una ceja.

─¡Ne!, ¡ne!, ¡Ero sennin! ─Le sonrío como si nada. Se me había ocurrido algo─. ¡Dame sake dattebayo!

─¿¡Qué!? ─gritó, y yo casi quedé sordo─. ¡Pequeño mocoso borrachuzo! ─Arrugó el ceño, observándome seriamente─. ¡Ni hablar! No hasta que seas mayor de edad.

─¡Mn! ─bufo.

Ahora soy yo quien tiene un tic en la ceja. ¿¡A quién cree que llama mocoso borrachuzo!? ¡Yo no pienso beber sake! Es más, ni ganas de probarlo tengo. Siempre que Ero sennin bebe, después desprende un olor muy fuerte que no me gusta. ¡Nunca voy a beber dattebayo!

─¡No es para mí! ─exclamo alzando un puño a la altura de mi cabeza─. ¡Es para Tsunade no baa-chan!

─¡Hum! Pequeño mentiroso… ─Me observa con sospecha, y yo me controlo para no ponerme nervioso con su mirada.

─¡Es cierto dattebayo! Tsunade no baa-chan se ha quedado sin sake y dijo que si no le dábamos pronto dejaría el trabajo pendiente para irse a tomar ─invento con una rapidez que incluso a mí mismo me sorprende.

Ero sennin pareció pensativo un momento antes de responderme.

─Bueno… tal vez eso parece algo que Tsunade diría. ─Se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

─¡Jah! ─Sonrió feliz─. ¡Claro!, ¡claro! ─Extiendo las manos hacia él─. Ahora dame el sake.

─No ─sentenció─. Yo mismo se lo llevaré. No pienso darle alcohol a un menor ─me dice antes de comenzar a alejarse.

Yo inflo los mofletes con frustración y corro hasta colocarme frente a él para detenerle.

─¡No! ─Es mi turno de negarme─. Yo seré quien se lo lleve a Tsunade no baa-chan. Ella me lo encargó a mí personalmente, así que… ¡así que…! ¡Es una misión para mí dattebayo! ─Le observo decidido para darle más peso a mis palabras.

─Me traerá problemas si saben que le di alcohol a un menor aunque no bebas. ─Comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Chaqueo la lengua. ¿Desde cuándo Ero sennin es tan responsable? Si hasta me ha recorrido un escalofrío. Le convenceré como sea. Y conociendo los puntos débiles de este pervertido, sé perfectamente cómo lograrlo. Me pongo en posición para realizar mi jutsu y al instante soy envuelto por una nube de humo.

─Por favor… ─susurro con una suave voz femenina─. Necesito ese sake. No seas cruel conmigo.

Sonreí triunfante en mi interior al ver cómo Ero sennin se detuvo en seco al reconocer mi voz femenina y al instante volteó para verme con una enorme sonrisa boba y pervertida.

─¡Eres tú! ─me gritó emocionado, y en décimas de segundo le tenía frente a mí babeando─. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, preciosa!

Una gota de sudor resbaló por mi sien. Esta situación es algo incómoda, pero esbocé la mejor sonrisa inocente y dulce que pude componer.

─¿Me das sake? ─Después compuse una leve expresión avergonzada totalmente fingida, mirando a otro lado─. Por favor, no me mires así. Me da vergüenza.

De soslayo pude ver cómo un delgado hilo de sangre le salía de la nariz y con rapidez sacaba de entre sus ropas una botellita de sake como las que bebió cuando entrenaba en el bosque para aprender los pasos del rasengan.

─Haberlo dicho antes, ¡toma! ─La colocó en mis manos con efusividad─. Pero a cambio quiero algo…

─¿Algo? ─repetí ladeando la cabeza.

─Ah… ¡eres tan hermosa! Lo que quiero es… que permanezcas en esa forma todo el día.

Vi cómo acercaba sus manos a mi cuerpo, más específicamente a mis senos. Rápido fruncí el ceño y los labios, deshaciendo el jutsu y volviendo a mi apariencia original, todavía con expresión enojada. Justo cuando el humo se disipaba sentí las manos de Ero sennin posarse en mi pecho, palpando mis pectorales.

─¡Oh, eres tan…! ─Siguió palpando, consternado─. ¿Plana?

─¡Ng…! ─Una enorme vena palpitaba en mi sien cuando el humo desapareció completamente─. ¡Aleja tus pegajosas manos de mí! ─Salté hacia atrás y guardé el sake entre mi ropa─. ¡Ni de coña voy a estar un día entero utilizando el oiroke no jutsu dattebayo! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. ─Le saqué la lengua de forma infantil, viéndole ponerse blanco por mi negativa. Pero sin más huí de allí.

─¡No, vuelve!

─Bien, y ahora a buscar a Sasuke ─me dije saltando por los tejados y observando mi alrededor con atención.

Ya he perdido la noción del tiempo que llevo buscando a Sasuke. He recorrido toda Konoha, pero ni rastro de él. Es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido? ¡Ah, ya sé! Tal vez está descansando en su casa, después de todo hace muy poco que salió del hospital y que Tsunade no baa-chan le curó.

─¡Naruto-kun!

Me detengo en un tejado y miro abajo, encontrando a Lee que me saludaba con la mano.

─¡Ah! ¡Cejas encrespadas! ─Salté sonriente y me detuve frente a él─. ¿Cómo estás?

─¡Bien! ─Me levantó el pulgar de la mano con la que no sostenía la muleta y me sonrió ampliamente.

─Me alegro. ─Sonreí─. Por cierto… ¿has visto a Sasuke?

─¿Sasuke-kun? Mn… ─Se detuvo a hacer memoria─. Sí. Le he visto cerca de la entrada de la aldea. Pero eso fue hace bastante rato. Dudo que siga por allí.

─Lo sabía. Sabía que no podría estar en su casa descansando'tteba ─me dije a mí mismo en voz alta.

─¿Descansando? Ah, sí, Sasuke-kun ha salido recientemente del hospital.

─Sí. Tsunade no baa-chan es increíble. Le curó en un suspiró ─expliqué animado─. Bueno, entonces me voy a buscarle. ¡Nos vemos!

Salí a correr y juraría que Lee había puesto una expresión algo triste cuando nombré a Tsunade no baa-chan, pero eso no tiene sentido.

─¡Ahí está! ─exclamé sonriente al ver por fin a Sasuke algo alejado.

Ya llevo bastante rato buscándole, y es probable que el sake que llevo escondido entre mi ropa se haya calentado un poco. Pero no importa, creo que también se puede beber caliente.

De repente veo a mi amigo detenerse y no puedo evitar sonreír algo malicioso. Le sorprenderé y le daré un susto. Me acerco rápida pero sigilosamente hacia él, escondiéndome de vez en cuando. Aparezco a su espalda, muy cerca. Alzo los brazos, tomo aire y abro la boca dispuesto a soltar un grito que se escuche en la otra punta del mundo para asustar a Sasuke.

─Ni se te ocurra, dobe.

Me quedo estático unos segundos en esa posición, viendo cómo Sasuke se da la vuelta para verme con su seria expresión de siempre. Reacciono y bajo los brazos, alejándome un paso de él mientras suelto el aire en un resoplido de frustración. Estamos muy cerca.

─¿Ni se me ocurra qué? ─Sonrió nervioso─. No iba a hacer nada.

─Eres bastante malo escondiéndote. Te escuché perfectamente.

─¡Cállate! ─protesto.

Sasuke sólo emite una suave risita burlona en respuesta, pero no dice nada. Segundos después comienza a andar en la dirección en la que iba antes, y yo le sigo al instante.

─¿Qué quieres? ─me pregunta sin mucho interés y sin dejar de mirar al frente.

─¿Conoces los tres tabúes del ninja? ─cuestiono sin rodeos.

─¿Los tres tabúes del ninja? ─repite deteniéndose y me mira─. ¿Qué tontería es esa?

─¡No es una tontería dattebayo! ─exclamo, pero después me calmo un poco. ¿O tal vez sí lo es?─. Es algo que Ero sennin me enseñó durante mi entrenamiento.

─¿Ero sennin? ─Le veo alzar una ceja con curiosidad. Toda la curiosidad que Sasuke puede mostrar, que no es mucha.

─Sí. Tú le conoces, Sasuke. Él fue quien nos salvó a ti y a mí cuando Itachi…

Me detengo al instante y tapo mi boca con una mano como si con eso fuera a solucionar algo, pero ya es tarde. Sasuke ha sabido perfectamente lo que iba a decir, porque al momento veo cómo su expresión cambia. Ha fruncido el entrecejo y después ha mirado al suelo. Seguro se siente frustrado por lo ocurrido. No tenía que haber dicho eso. ¡Naruto idiota! ¡Idiota!, ¡idiota!, ¡idiota! Me destapo la boca con una sonrisa nerviosa y me llevo la mano a la nuca.

─El caso es que… ─Trato de retomar la conversación como si nada. Sasuke continúa inmóvil─. Los tres tabúes del ninja son: el sake, las mujeres y el dinero. Si un ninja cae en una de esas tres tentaciones, está perdido ─explico alzando el índice con gesto importante, como si estuviese enseñándole algo sumamente complicado. Espero unos segundos y todo sigue en silencio. Él no se mueve todavía. ¡Rayos! Seguro que está recordando aquello que nos pasó con Itachi y el tipo raro con cara de tiburón. Es obvio que ni siquiera me ha escuchado─. Sasuke… ─susurro preocupado.

Al instante le veo alzar la mirada, pero se mantiene bastante serio. Segundos después deja escapar una pequeña risa burlona, observándome al fin.

─Es un misterio que puedas recordar eso si siempre olvidas todo, ¿no te lo estás inventando?

─¡Claro que no!

─Bueno, ¿y…?

─¿Y…? ─repito desconcertado─. ¿Qué?

─¿Para qué me cuentas eso? ─La expresión de Sasuke se ha suavizado un poco. Eso me alivia y sonrío interiormente─. No tiene nada que ver conmigo. ─No puedo evitar reír ligeramente al escucharle. Esas son las mismas palabras que yo le dije a Ero sennin─. ¿De qué te ríes? ─Me mira molesto. Seguro ha pensado que me reí de él. Está bien, no voy a hacerle creer lo contrario.

─De ti ─respondí esbozando una sonrisa divertida─. Dices que no tiene que ver contigo, pero apuesto que sí'ttebayo.

─¿Qué estás insinuando, usuratonkachi?

Juraría ver que una venita ha empezado a palpitarle en la frente, y eso me causa más gracia.

─Seguro que cuando estás solo bebes o te pones a espiar a mujeres. ─Levanto las cejas varias veces con una sonrisa maligna─. No te cohíbas frente a mí, Sasuke. Somos amigos, ¿no? Los amigos se lo cuentan todo.

Sasuke me fulmina con la mirada como toda respuesta. Me parece que se está enojando de verdad. Pero es bastante divertido ver al normalmente tranquilo Sasuke fuera de sus casillas. No puedo evitar crearme una imagen mental de Sasuke bebiendo sake a escondidas en su casa. O verle agachado en algún tejado en mitad de la noche espiando a mujeres con un catalejo, así como hace Ero sennin. O tal vez contando avaricioso el dinero ganado en sus misiones.

No puedo retener una sonora carcajada ante mi imaginación. En el fondo sé qué Sasuke no haría algo así, pero alguna obsesión oculta debe tener el teme, y muero de curiosidad por saber cuál es.

─¿Y ahora qué es tan gracioso? ─cuestiona irritado.

─Na-nada ─balbuceó tratando de controlar mi risa─. Es sólo que he traído un regalo para ti dattebayo. ─Bajo un poco la cremallera de mi chaqueta y meto una mano entre mi ropa, sacando la botella de sake. Sasuke arquea una ceja, mirándome fijamente─. Toma. ─Le acerco la botellita─. Es sake.

Él toma la botellita y la observa un instante, después me observa a mí seriamente, como estudiándome con la mirada. Yo sólo sonrío entre dientes y me llevo las manos a la nuca.

─No hace falta que me des las gracias'tteba.

─¿Desde cuándo bebes alcohol, dobe? ─me pregunta con seriedad.

Me voy de espaldas al suelo al escuchar eso que aunque ha sido una pregunta, ha sonado con un punto de afirmación.

─Duele… ─susurró frotándome la parte baja de la espalda mientras me incorporo─. ¿Pero qué dices, teme? ¡Yo no bebo! ─Alzo un puño con molestia.

─Aja.

Acerca la botella a su oreja y la mueve ligeramente, escuchando el sonido del líquido y verificando que está llena. Después la destapó y olfateó ligeramente, viéndole al instante arrugar un poco la nariz y volver a tapar la botellita.

─¿Cómo que "aja"? ¡Es cierto!

─¿Y por qué tenías esto? ¿Apareció por casualidad en tu ropa? Eres menor, es imposible que puedas conseguir alcohol.

─¡No! Se lo he pedido a Ero sennin. Y no sabes el trabajo que me ha costado que me lo dé'ttebayo. He tenido que utilizar un jutsu muy poderoso para conseguirlo ─afirmo tajante, presumiendo.

─Un jutsu poderoso. ¿Tú? ─se mofa de forma descarada. Se nota que lo disfruta el muy bastardo.

─¡Teme! ─le grito.

─De cualquier forma… ─comienza a hablar tranquilo, soltando un suspiro─… no tenías por qué traerme esto. Pero como siempre, andas perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías, dobe. ─Le veo dejar caer la botellita sin fijarse en dónde va a parar─. Yo no bebo. Soy menor de edad.

─Está bien ─me murmuro a mí mismo.

Tal vez el alcohol no tiene el interés de Sasuke, pero algo debe tenerlo. Probaré con el tabú número dos: las mujeres. Aunque realmente nunca le he visto hacer caso a alguna de las chicas que van tras él constantemente. No sé si lo hace para hacerse el interesante, o porque realmente no le interesan y no son de su gusto. Tal vez… ¡Ya sé! A lo mejor le gustan más… las mujeres más desarrolladas. A lo mejor después de todo no me equivoco y sí es un pervertido como Ero sennin.

─Oye, Sasuke… ─le susurro tapándome un lado de la boca con una mano y usando un tono confidente.

─¿Y ahora qué?

─¿Cómo te gustan las mujeres?

─¿Eh? ─responde sorprendido y confuso por mi pregunta.

─Sí, sí… Ya me entiendes'ttebayo. ¿Delgadas?, ¿altas?, ¿rubias?, ¿con un buen trasero? ¿Cómo te gustan?

─¿Y eso a ti qué te importa, usuratonkachi? ─masculla con los dientes apretados.

─Es que tienes a media población femenina de Konoha detrás de ti, y tú ni te inmutas, Sasuke. Sólo tengo curiosidad.

─No tengo tiempo para perderlo en esas cosas. ─Se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado.

─Te gustan mayores que tú, ¿verdad? ─Me río bajito─. Por eso no le haces caso a ninguna chica, ni siquiera a Sakura-chan.

─Dobe, ¿acaso te has caído de la cama esta mañana y te has golpeado la cabeza?

─¡Ja!, ¡ja! ─Me "río"─. Ven, sígueme. Te mostraré algo. ─Camino a un callejón, pero no me sigue─. Te mostraré el jutsu poderoso que utilicé contra Ero sennin. ─Al instante escucho sus pisadas tras de mí.

─Veamos ese jutsu tan poderoso. ─Le escucho decir a mi espalda una vez que ingresamos en el callejón.

─Espera. ─Giro para encararle. Miro en todas direcciones. Arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, detrás, delante─. Está bien. Nadie nos observa. ─Sonrío divertido, mi indicador interno de travesuras sube. Será épico ver la cara de Sasuke ahora. Me pregunto si le dará una hemorragia nasal. ¡Pagaría por ver eso!

─¿A qué esperas? ¡No tengo todo el día! ─Se está comenzando a impacientar.

─Voy. ¡Voy! ─Me pongo en posición y al instante el humo me envuelve. Espero unos segundos a que el humo comience a disiparse un poco─. Sasuke-kun… ─susurro con voz femenina y un tono meloso. Seguro se muere de una hemorragia con el oiroke no jutsu─. ‹‹¡Perfecto!››, pensé emocionado, con una sonrisilla interna al ver que no decía nada y me miraba casi sin parpadear─. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Sasuke-kun? ─Le guiño un ojo.

Espero una respuesta, pero Sasuke sigue totalmente inmóvil y sin decir nada. ¿Qué le pasa a este teme? ¿Tan sorprendido se ha quedado por ver a una mujer desnuda? Me fijo mejor en la expresión de su cara, y no está avergonzado ni mucho menos como yo esperaba. Tiene un tic en una de las comisuras de la boca y en la ceja derecha.

─¿E-ese es… tu jutsu poderoso? ─El tic en su boca no le permite hablar bien. Antes de que yo pueda decir algo, Sasuke me da un puñetazo en la cabeza. Yo quedo agachado en el suelo sujetándome la cabeza mientras vuelvo a mi forma original─. ¡Usuratonkachi! ─exclama.

─Duele, duele… ─susurro sin moverme, tembloroso.

─¡No juegues conmigo, idiota! ─me reprende─. ¿Cómo puedes llamar jutsu a ese desperdicio de charka?

─¡No es un desperdicio de chakra'ttebayo! ─protesto incorporándome─. Con el oiroke no jutsu he vencido al pervertido cuatro ojos de Ebisu, a Iruka sensei, a Ero sennin lo puedo controlar a mi antojo así, ¡y hasta he vencido al mismísimo Sarutobi!

De nuevo una venita amenazaba con palpitar en la frente de Sasuke al tiempo que su mirada se afilaba un poco.

─¿Qué pretendes con todo esto, dobe?

─Sólo quería comprobar si eres un pervertido. Pensé que morirías en un charco de tu propia sangre al verme. Pero… ¡maldición! Ni te has inmutado'ttebayo ─me quejo. ¡Así no era divertido!

─Primero admites que soy un alcohólico, luego das por sentado que soy un pervertido… ¿Después qué? ─pregunta hastiado─. Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo. Ahora que recuerdo, ese jutsu barato fue el que usaste en la academia…

─¡Se llama oiroke no jutsu! ─le corrijo molesto.

─…y por tu culpa nos hicieron repetir el henge no jutsu a todos ─finalizó, observándome de reojo.

Río al recordar ese momento. Ver a Iruka sensei sufrir una hemorragia nasal descomunal no tuvo precio.

─Jaja… sí. ¿A que fue divertido? ¡Iruka sensei tuvo una hemorragia nasal de campeonato dattebayo! Ni que nunca hubiese visto una mujer desnuda.

Sasuke me mira sin turbarse ni un poco y yo dejo de reír. ¡Rayos! Sasuke sabe disimular muy bien o realmente no se inmutó con el oiroke no jutsu. ¡Ni siquiera le he visto un minúsculo sonrojo! ¿Qué le pasa a este tonto?, ¿acaso es de piedra?

─Oe, Sasuke… ─le llamo repentinamente desanimado, suspirando hondo. Esto no está siendo divertido en absoluto. Nada resultó como imaginé.

─¿Qué?

─¿De verdad tienes hormonas? ─pregunto igual de desanimado, con una sombra violeta cubriéndome la frente y parte de los ojos. Percibo la mirada asesina que me dedica Sasuke─. No te has inmutado con el oiroke no jutsu, tampoco muestras interés por el alcohol. Y ya me he cansado, así que no me voy a molestar en comprobar si sientes debilidad por el dinero.

─¿Y para qué ibas a comprobar eso, idiota?

─Es que siento curiosidad por saber si tienes alguna debilidad oculta. Ya sé que cuando nos presentamos a Kakashi sensei dijiste que habían pocas cosas que te gustan, ¡pero algo debe de haber dattebayo!

Tras un breve silencio, Sasuke me responde.

─…tal vez haya algo ─dice pensativo.

─Ah, ¿sí? ¡Dime!, ¡dime! ─Le sonrío. Espero que no sea algo relacionado con la venganza, no quiero hacerle recordar lo ocurrido hace poco con su hermano.

─Sólo si tú me dices la tuya.

─¿Ah? ─Parpadeo─. Yo pregunté primero.

─Me trae sin cuidado eso. ─Se encoge de hombros, despreocupado.

─Bastardo… ─susurro─. Bueno, puede decirse que Uzumaki Naruto es un ninja perfecto. ─Sonrío arrogante, llevándome las manos detrás de la cabeza─. No bebo alcohol. No me gusta y soy menor de edad. No estoy seguro de sentir pasión por las mujeres; y no gasto dinero, con lo que me costó ganarlo en las misiones… ─Le observo─. Ahora tu turno.

─¿Y fuera de esos tres tabúes hay algo?

─¡Claro! ¡Mi adorado ramen dattebayo! ─exclamo totalmente feliz de sólo pensar en un tazón de Ichiraku ramen─. Pero como el ramen es tan perfecto no pertenece a los tabúes del ninja.

─Mn… ─"dice", rodando la mirada.

─Y también…

─¿También? ─repite ante mi silencio.

‹‹…tú››, completé en mi mente.

Bueno… reconozco que últimamente me siento como… obsesionado con Sasuke. Siempre he querido que los demás me reconozcan, pero sobre todas las cosas, ahora deseo que él me reconozca. Y no entiendo muy bien esta sensación, aunque tampoco me he detenido a explorarla. Sólo sé que mi estómago se siente en tensión cuando estoy con él. Es tan raro…

─¿También qué, dobe?

─¿Eh? ─Reacciono y le miro─. Iba a decir que mi otra obsesión es ser Hokage. ─Río ligeramente─. ¡El mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos! Aunque en realidad eso no es una obsesión, es un sueño. No puedo catalogarlo así ─Levanto ligeramente los hombros─. Ahora dime tu tabú oculto, ¡y más vale que seas sincero, o te estaré molestando hasta que me lo digas! ─amenazo totalmente serio.

─No sé por qué tanto empeño en saberlo. ─Cierra los ojos, al parecer está pensando algo.

─¡No alargues más tiempo lo inevitable! ¡Dímelo! Ya te he dicho que es sólo curiosidad'ttebayo.

─Hum… ─Se cruza de brazos y abre los ojos─. Entonces yo también soy un ninja perfecto. No me interesa el sake, ni las mujeres, ni el dinero ─me responde escueto.

─¿Y fuera de eso hay algo?

Sasuke se inclina ligeramente hacia mí, después de todo es algo más alto que yo. Me observa fijamente, y yo sólo le devuelvo la mirada, esperando que diga algo.

─Tal vez… haya cierta persona que llama mi atención más de lo que me gustaría.

Escucho que me habla bajito, y de nuevo tengo esa sensación extraña en el estómago. No aparto la mirada, aunque al verle tan cerca y mirándome así, empiezo a sentir un leve calor en las mejillas. ¡Que no sea lo que pienso!, ¡no puedo sonrojarme por la mirada de Sasuke! Eso sólo le subiría el ego, y será él quien acabe riéndose de mí.

─…pues quién lo diría'tteba. ─Intento sonar tranquilo, y aún le sostengo la mirada─. ¿Y quién es esa persona? Habría que felicitarle por lograr llamar tu atención.

─¡Jum! No me parece mala idea.

Después de responderme eso, veo cómo se acerca más a mí, hasta que… une nuestros labios. Yo abro los ojos totalmente sorprendido, pero no me muevo. Estoy paralizado. Sólo me concentro en sentir la presión de los labios contrarios sobre los míos y el calor de estos. Cierro los ojos después, con fuerza, notando mi corazón acelerarse y como si mi estómago diera un vuelco. Pero apenas segundos después se aleja de mí con una leve, muy leve sonrisa en los labios.

─Felicidades, dobe. ─me dice con un ligero tono que mezcla burla y diversión.

Acerca de nuevo nuestros labios, creando un efímero roce entre ellos. Después se endereza y tranquilamente sale del callejón, marchándose de allí como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ahora siento todo mi rostro caliente, juraría que me va a empezar a salir humo de las orejas si no me calmo. ¿Hace calor aquí, o soy yo? Sasuke dijo… antes de marcharse… ¿Yo soy esa persona? Parece ser que tal vez… Sasuke se siente como yo cuando estoy con él.

Uchiha Sasuke es mi tabú oculto, pero está bien así. Después de todo Ero sennin no dijo nada sobre eso. Sólo sake, mujeres y dinero. No dijo nada sobre hombres, ni mejores amigos que al mismo tiempo son tus rivales.

─¡Pequeño mentiroso!

Me altero al escuchar un grito. Miro arriba, viendo a Ero sennin caer del cielo y aterrizar frente a mí.

─¡E-Ero sennin! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

─He ido a ver a Tsunade ─empieza a hablar como si nada, bastante serio. Yo retrocedo un paso inconsciente─. ¿Qué has hecho con el sake? ¡Dámelo! ─me exige.

─Bueno, eso tiene explicación, jeh… ─Me rasco la nuca, retrocediendo más.

─No quiero explicaciones, sólo dame lo que es mío y fin del asunto. O si no… ─Sonríe malicioso.

─¿Si no qué?

─Te obligaré a utilizar el oiroke no jutsu lo que queda de día, que es mucho.

─¿¡Eh!? ─grito alterado.

Salgo corriendo del callejón de inmediato para coger la botellita de sake que Sasuke tiró al suelo, y casi me dan ganas de llorar al ver que no hay rastro de ella. ¡Alguien se la ha llevado!

─¡Naruto! ¡No vas a huir!

Yo sólo puedo temblar y de nuevo echo a correr todo lo que mis piernas dan. Estar más de diez segundos cerca de Ero sennin con el oiroke no jutsu es poner en serio peligro mi integridad física y mental.

─¡Déjame en paz, Ero sennin! ─grito a todo pulmón.

**FIN**

¡Hola! :) Aquí traigo un pequeño aporte para el **3er Bombardeo SasuNaru** del grupo "_El final de Kishimoto me importa una mierda, yo amo el SasuNaru_" No es la gran cosa, lo sé.

Este one shot está situado en la saga "La búsqueda de Tsunade", aclaro para los más despistados, jeje… cuando Lee tiene la pierna enyesada y Sasuke y Naruto se topan con Itachi y Kisame. Tal vez os hayan quedado algunas dudas, pero al ser un POV Naruto, sólo puedo narrar lo que Naruto ve y sabe.

Al igual que "Gracias al sensei" y "Sasuke", este es otro de los viejos fics de Naruto que encontré por ahí perdidos en una libreta. Todos los escribí en 2009-2010, de ahí su mala calidad (?) D: ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Sé que tiene poca narración. No he añadido más narración porque quería dejarlo tal y como lo cree en su momento, sólo he cambiado pequeñas cosas que eran irremediables XPu

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Sayonara! ^x^


End file.
